1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal generating module, and more particularly to a signal generating module adapted for adjusting a signal emitting intensity.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as notebook computers are more widely used, consumers are paying more attentions to additional audio and video functions thereof, which enables some types of notebook computers to function as general family audio and video apparatuses in addition to their original functions. Therefore, consumers pay attention not only to the size of displays and performance of speakers but also to the convenience of sound volume control of notebook computers.
Typically, a notebook computer controls the sound volume of a speaker with an aid of software, which is inconvenient for users. Therefore, some notebook computers apply variable resistors to control the sound volume. However, the sound volume set by variable resistor does not relates to that set by software, which requires adjustment of the variable resistor and software interface in sequence to obtain the maximum sound volume. Additionally, a variable resistor may malfunction due to poor contact after long time operation.
Taiwan patent publication No. 454891 discloses a digital sound volume control knob for a notebook computer including a primary control element and an auxiliary control element. The primary control element includes at least one spring leaf and the auxiliary control element includes a plurality of chips. The relative rotation or translation between the primary control element and the auxiliary control element allows the spring leaf to contact with different chips to generate different electrical signals so as to control the sound volume.
Since the sound volume control method of the sound volume control knob according to the above patent belongs to digital control, the digital sound volume control knob may synchronize with the sound volume control by software. In other words, while a user rotates the digital sound volume control knob, the sound volume settings by software is also adjusted accordingly, which may facilitate the operation of the sound volume controlling. Therefore, a user may adjust a speaker to the maximum sound volume through the digital sound volume control knob or software interface.